


[Art] Stuff Of Legends

by Adrianne Boudreau (adrianneb78239), mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianneb78239/pseuds/Adrianne%20Boudreau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the DS_C69 big bang story, 'Stuff Of Legends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Stuff Of Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuff of Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531852) by [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface). 



### Poster

### Horizontal Dividers


End file.
